


The Dance

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Ryona's gonna be pissed, Smut, bit of a slow burn, brief bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Merenwen just can't seem to get Damon out of her mind. She can't bring herself to believe that's truly a bad thing.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	The Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anryela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anryela/gifts).



> This is a fic for my dear friend Anryela featuring her traveler Merenwen. I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for choosing me. <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

_"Rise and shine, crew! Yet another beautiful day aboard the Andromeda Six traveling through deep space! Riveting, I know."_

Ayame's usual morning greeting blared over the comm system, welcoming in another day and making those who were unlucky enough to still be sleeping groan while pulling pillows over their heads. Merenwen was no different, her pale hair sticking out under the edges of the pillow covering her head. As intelligent as she was, she still didn't understand morning people.

The Tilaari woman reluctantly pulled the pillow off of her head, letting it fall back onto the mattress as she shifted to sit up. Blinking green and gold eyes groggily, she glanced out the viewport next to her bed, taking a moment to watch the stars trail past as the ship traveled through space. It was a lovely sight to be sure, but one she couldn't fully appreciate until fully awake.

Knowing coherency wouldn't be achieved until after a shower and breakfast, Merry rose from the bed. Her white nightshirt covered her petite frame like it was going to swallow her. It was clearly a cast off from one of the male crew members aboard, though she'd never asked who. Wouldn't do to look a gift horse in the mouth when she'd arrive on the ship with nothing but the clothes on her back and a music box whose origin was a mystery.

After long stretch and jaw-popping yawn, then she was on her way into her bathroom. Shower. Breakfast. Infirmary. Simple itinerary, but her bed called to her like a siren's song, wickedly attempting to coax her to return to its warmth. Merry shook her head as she started the shower, steam gradually beginning to fill the small bathroom. That was just silly. Beds weren't a sentient being. Didn't stop her from wanting to crawl back between her sheets though.

The nightshirt was set aside and Merenwen stepped under the hot spray. She breathed a sigh as the water soothed her, dripping steadily along her softly glowing purple skin. The Tilaari allowed herself a couple of minutes to let the water do its work and wake her up before she set about getting herself cleaned up. Showers were something of an indulgence for Merry. Just a bit of private time where the universe around her could be shut out for just a little while. For just a few minutes every morning, she didn't let herself think or worry. She just existed in her own little space, comfortable and safe.

Sadly, all good things came to an end. Reluctantly, once her hair and body were both clean, the water was shut off. It only took a few minutes for her to dry off, brush her wet hair back into a tail to keep it out of her face, then tend to her teeth. As she brushed them, her gaze lingered on her reflection and the thoughts began to trickle in once more now that the respite the shower had bestowed was gone.

_Who am I?_ It was a question Merenwen faced every single day. One she was never truly sure that she wanted the answer to. Logically, it made sense that she should find out who she had been before that fateful day when June had brought her aboard the Andromeda Six. But did she really want to know? Damon had mentioned that maybe it was best not to know. Maybe her life before the amnesia had been horrible and her mind was protecting itself against such bad memories. Merry couldn't say for sure.

Bash's words drifted to the forefront of her thoughts as she rinsed her mouth out. She had an opportunity here. She could create an entirely new life for herself regardless of her unknown past. She'd already started really. Merry had a routine aboard the Andromeda Six. She had found friends amongst its crew. Even a fellow Tilaari like herself. A new life was certainly easy to obtain given her current circumstances.

Despite that, Merenwen couldn't ignore the possibilities of where she had come from and who she'd been. She could literally be anyone. She knew she had no family or loved ones to return to, though she had no idea how exactly she was aware of that. It was just something she felt deep down. An unwavering certainty that she was alone. That there was no one waiting for her wherever she'd come from. 

Her name was Merenwen. She was Tilaari. She was found on Silta Vie by June and taken to the Andromeda Six. She had a music box that played a song that caused her to cry almost every time she heard it, but had no idea where it came from. Nor did she know the owner of the voice that haunted her dreams and sometimes her waking moments too. She had skills as a healer as well, but that was basically a given for the Tilaari. That was all she knew about herself. It seemed pathetic to her that she knew so little, but it couldn't be helped.

Letting her thoughts roam around those lines, she dressed for the day in a pair of clothes Ryona had leant her. They weren't terribly different in size, thankfully. They would do until Merry could acquire her own, which she planned to do as soon as possible. Hand-me-downs from the crew were nice, but she felt guilty for accepting. Calderon was right. She needed to pull her own weight. She'd chosen to do so by helping Ryona in the infirmary. Merry figured her skills were better suited there rather than trying to attempt any other role on the ship.

A few minutes later, dressed and ready to face the day, Merenwen stepped out of her room, making her way down the corridor. Her steps were audible on the metal plating of the floor, her destination what constituted as the ship's kitchen. Breakfast was next on her to do list before she intended to join Ryona for work in the infirmary. The old adage that breakfast was the most important meal of the day held true and Merry wasn't about to skip it.

"Hey, stowaway." The smooth voice had Merry stopping in her tracks, then turning her head in the direction it came from. She knew who it belonged to before she even looked. She'd know Damon Reznor's voice anywhere. Never mind that she sometimes heard it even when the man himself wasn't there. Usually in her dreams and more often lately her daydreams. But Merry certainly never mentioned that to anyone.

"Good morning, Damon," she replied, keeping her tone polite and even. She gave herself a mental pat on the back when she even managed a friendly smile for him. It wasn't uncommon for her to see him during the day since there were so few of them aboard, but Merry also had chosen to report directly to him instead of Calderon. Cal was a busy man. He had a ship to captain. It made the most logical sense for her to choose Damon. That was what she tried to tell herself at least anyway.

"Where you headed?" The question was uttered casually as he leaned against the bulkhead, one of his many knives in hand. He was casually tossing it, letting it spin a few times in the air before catching it by the hilt with the same hand he'd used to toss the blade up. He'd almost look bored if it weren't for the keen blue eyes latched onto her with apparent interest.

Despite the glow of her skin, Merry tried to keep herself from blushing under that scrutiny. Damon always had this intense look in his eyes when he looked at her and she didn't understand it. If there was one thing Merenwen hated, it was not understanding something. That didn't mean she disliked having his gaze on her though. Not by any means. As far as she was concerned, Damon Reznor could stare at her as much as she wanted and Merry wouldn't utter a single complaint against him.

It hadn't taken long after waking on the Andromeda Six for Merry to realize that when it came to Damon, she was in deep, deep trouble. There was just something about him. Sure, he was dark and edgy, but there were hints of something else that peeked out behind that bad ass exterior of his that always left her curious as to what sort of person lurked beneath. Knowing what she did of Damon's background (as little as she did know), it didn't surprise her that he'd long perfected that aloof and guarded attitude.

"Andromeda Six to Merry. Come in, Merry." Damon was suddenly standing in front of her, waving one hand in front of her eyes to get her attention. "You with me?"

"Oh! Um. Yes. Yes, I am. I'm sorry, Damon, what were you saying?" She couldn't stop the blush that flooded her cheeks then. She'd let her mind wander, distracted by the man before her yet again. So much so that she hadn't even registered the man in question was speaking to her. _Way to go, Merry. So smooth._ She barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at herself.

"I asked where you were headed, but apparently your brain's already beaten the rest of you to wherever it is," he replied. The blade he'd been playing with earlier had been returned to its sheath when she wasn't paying attention. Instead, he stood with his arms crossed over his chest once he'd finished waving one of his hands in front of her.

"Kitchens. I'm headed to the kitchens. I thought I should get some breakfast before I head over to the infirmary so I can help Ryona," Merry finally managed to reply, pasting what she knew had to be an awkward smile on her lips to try and brush off her earlier behavior.

"Right. Stay out of trouble then, will you? Otherwise Cal will be on my ass and I'll have to stab him for it." He said it so casually. Comments like that were usually given in the same manner. Merry just wasn't dead sure that he was joking about it. Given the way Cal and Damon interacted around each other, it seemed entirely plausible that Damon was completely serious. Still, she tried to laugh it off like he was joking despite the reservations she had as to the accuracy of that concept. One could never tell when it came to Damon.

"Right. I'll do that. I promise. Do you need me for anything today once I'm done in the infirmary?" Her traitorous heart wanted him to say yes even though her mind was screaming at it to shut the hell up.

"Day's still young. If I need the help of a stowaway, I'll get it." One shrug of his shoulders and then he was stepping back away from her, arms lowering to his side once more. "See you around. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He turned from her and proceeded to walk down the hallway in the opposite direction from where Merry was going.

"That's a narrow list!" Merry called after him. She couldn't resist a genuine laugh when his right hand came up, only the middle finger extended to flip her off over his shoulder as he left.

"I mean you're right, but still," he called back, keeping that one hand up while giving her that rude hand gesture before he turned a corner and disappeared from her sight.

Regardless of the fact that Damon was no longer there for her too look at, Merry breathed a quiet sigh that almost sounded dreamy. She would never admit it though. Ever. Why did he have to be so attractive? Merry just figured it was one of the many things in life that just weren't fair. Damnit.

Sighing to herself, though a little less dreamy that time around, she pushed the sexy second-in-command from her thoughts and continued on her way into the kitchens. She was surprised to find it empty, but also disappointed. It was a lot easier to not think about Damon when she had other things to distract her from doing so. Yet as she sat down to have her breakfast, blue eyes, dark hair and a sarcastic little smirk filled her mind. Why did she have to be attracted to him? June was probably the safer option given how gentle and kind he was. While Merry thought June certainly was gorgeous and the ideal partner for anyone, her traitorous self just kept focusing on Damon.

Was dark, broody and acerbically sarcastic her type? Given her lack of knowledge when it came to her time before the Andromeda Six, she had no idea. She certainly wondered though. The way he talked to her sometimes and looked like he was undressing her with his eyes made it difficult to remain composed. All she wanted to do was shiver and blush. Among other less acceptable activities she could think of that Cal would have an aneurysm over if he caught a crew member doing outside of quarters.

Merenwen bit back a groan. Hot and bothered while eating her breakfast. Perfect. She ran a hand over her face in exasperation then forced herself to get through the rest of her meal quickly. The sooner she finished, the sooner she could find herself in the infirmary with the blessed distraction of company and work to occupy her wayward thoughts. "It's all right, Merry. You can do it. Just go get some work done and forget everything else for a little while."

Cheered a bit by her own little pep talk, she tended to her dishes before making the trek to the ship's infirmary. As an added precaution, she focused on the tasks she knew needed completing, mentally drawing up the best course of action to get them done efficiently. Simple enough, really. In theory anyway.

The doors to the infirmary parted to allow her entry and Merenwen saw Ryona at her desk, working at her computer. Her fellow Tilaari looked up, smiling when she saw Merry had arrived for her scheduled shift.

"Good morning, Merry. How are you today?" Ryona's smile along with her tone of voice were pleasant and warm, earning an answering smile from Merry herself in response.

"I'm doing all right. Thank you, Ryona. I can go ahead and get started on an inventory of our supplies if you'd like?" Merry walked over, stopping beside Ryona's desk.

"That would be good. I've already done a bit so far. We need to get it finished today though. Cal says we're heading to Teranium to get some supplies and he needs lists of everything we need." Ryona slid the list over and Merry picked it up, scrolling through the contents that were on there so far.

"All right. I'll get going on that then." Merry nodded, bringing the list with her to the small storage room the infirmary boasted. The light came on when she entered and then she set to work.

The time seemed to pass quickly once Merenwen had something to busy herself with. It didn't take long for her to have a complete inventory which she brought back to Ryona who was checking some of their equipment.

"This should do it. I've finished the inventory and made a list for Cal of all the supplies we're short on. Thankfully we don't need very much this time around, so hopefully that will make him a little less grumpy." Merry grinned a bit at her own joke and Ryona laughed.

"Dare to dream, dear Merry. Dare to dream." Ryona accepted the list and looked over everything, a little smile on her lips as her eyes scanned the screen. She nodded after a few moments. "This looks good. Thanks for taking care of that for me. I'll get it sent to Cal so he can get the lists to Oppo."

Ryona turned from Merry and went back to her desk, sending everything to Cal. She tucked her hair back behind her ear, tapping a few keys, and then it was done. She clapped her hands together once, straightening from her desk. "Great. One less thing to worry about!"

"What's next?" Merry inquired, her head tilting slightly as she regarded the other Tilaari female.

"Well, I've been checking over all of the equipment in the infirmary to make sure everything is working as it should be. While I do that, I can show you how they function if you like. Further your medical training and such? If there's anything malfunctioning that I can't repair, we'll get it over to Bash and he can take care of it," Ryona explained as she made her way over to a side counter that had several tools spread out across the surface.

Merry was always happy to learn new things. All part of her inquisitive and intellectual nature. She didn't hesitate to accept the offer, knowing that would also be a good way to pass the time while keeping her mind focused on the matters at hand instead of a certain dark-haired human who wanted to take up permanent residence in her thoughts.

Merry and Ryona spent the rest of the morning going over the infirmary's equipment and chatting. Merry took the opportunity to get to know the healer a little better as well as learn more about her new shipmates. Her questions soon devolved into Ryona telling Merry stories of past hijinks with some of the crew that had both of them near tears from laughing so hard. Bash, in particular, played a big role in many of those stories with Ayame often being the focus as well, if not an accomplice.

"It's so hard not to laugh at them sometimes when they get into trouble like that! I try to be the responsible one, but some of the things they do are hilarious!" Ryona shook her head, setting aside a scanning tool that needed Bash's attention. She chuckled, a little smile on her lips. "It's not funny when someone gets hurt though, of course. Then it just makes me frustrated at them for not being more careful."

As Merry listened, she couldn't help the amused grin on her lips. Ryona certainly was the one that tried to be responsible and keep the others in line, but Ryona stopped and looked at Merenwen for a long moment then groaned. She lifted a hand to her forehead, shaking it slightly, clearly in lamentation.

"Oh no. I'm the mom." The words were uttered so mournfully and Merry couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped. She quickly covered her mouth to muffle the sound and get herself in line, not wanting to make things any worse for her new friend.

"No, of course you aren't." It was an admirable attempt at placating Ryona, but they both knew it was all for naught.

Sure enough, Merry couldn't contain the giggles and ended up having to lean against the counter, her face flushed with her mirth. Ryona just looked amused more than anything else, thankfully. Merry would have hated to offend her fellow Tilaari, but it was a testament to how comfortable she was becoming on the Andromeda Six amongst the crew that she could let herself enjoy a bit of humor with them.

"All right, all right. Enough of that. Back to work, you," Ryona chided, though there was no bite behind it. She rolled her eyes, but one corner of her mouth was upturned in the beginnings of a grin that Merry couldn't miss.

Merenwen resumed her work, uplifted by the conversation and the company. Ryona had a way of putting her at ease and she was thankful for that. It made Merry happy that she'd chosen to assist in the infirmary rather than try to work somewhere else aboard. As such, her mood elevated, the rest of her tasks were completed quickly, the time seeming to pass faster.

"I think that's enough for now," Ryona spoke up after a couple more hours once they had finished checking over the equipment. There were only a few items that needed to have Bash's attention for diagnostics or repairs. Luckily, the rest were all in perfect working order. She put the last tool back in its proper spot before returning her attention to Merry who was also finishing up. "Why don't you go get some lunch?"

"Are you sure?" Merry asked, tucking a stray lock of pale hair back behind her ear that had escaped her pony tail.

"Absolutely. That's all I really needed help with today anyway." She smiled for Merry, reaching out and squeezing her arm. "Thank you very much for your assistance, Merry. I appreciate it very much."

"Of course! I'm happy to help. If you need me for anything else, just let me know, won't you?" Merry didn't mind the idea of helping Ryona out any time that she needed it.

"Definitely. You'll be the first person I ask. Enjoy your lunch!" Ryona nudged her toward the door and offered a smile in parting.

"Thank you, Ryona. I'll see you later!" Merry waved over her shoulder then left the infirmary. She was pleased that she could help out and do her part at least.

For the second time that day, she found herself walking to the kitchens to get food. Rather than deciding to stay and eat there, however, Merry opted to take her meal back to her room. Yet, again for the second time, she found her path blocked by one Damon Reznor who was coming toward her from the opposite direction.

"Hey," he said in greeting, steps quiet on the metal flooring. "You done helping Ryona?"

"Yes. I just finished. We sent a list of what the infirmary needs to Cal and have some tools that Bash needs to look over. It was a really productive morning actually. Ryona sent me to get some lunch," Merry explained, though as she kept talking, she was screaming at herself to stop rambling. Damon hadn't asked for a long list of details, she reasoned.

His features were impassive as he listened, letting her speak rather than cutting her off with a snarky comment like he didn't want to hear her entire life's story or something along those lines. That was…fairly surprising actually. And she felt the weight of his gaze on her keenly, knowing there was likely a bit of a flush on her cheeks. Finally, Damon offered a reply.

"Well, I'm sure Cal will be absolutely thrilled to know the stowaway is pulling her weight," he replied. Ah, there it was. The snark. Though Merry couldn't tell if it was directed at her or Cal or both. Sometimes, she found it difficult to tell with Damon. Despite that, she was still thrilled to have his attention.

"Right," she said, not knowing how else she should reply to that statement. "Well, I'll see you later then."

Her intent was to continue on her way and let Damon continue on his, but his arm shot out before she could pass, blocking her way with his hand braced on the wall. He turned his head, that gaze settled on her once again as she felt her heart rate kick into high gear. Speech eluded her as they looked at each other, alone in the corridor together.

"That wasn't a dig against you," he clarified, his voice lower, like he only wanted her to hear rather than anyone else despite the fact that no one was near.

"It wasn't?" Her voice was quiet as well. Almost a squeak, really, much to her dismay. In Merry's defense, however, she had realized just how close they were to each other. Close enough she heard him perfectly despite the lowered volume of his voice. Close enough that his scent drifted to her and made her unable to resist breathing a little deeper. Close enough that she could feel the warmth of him nearly pressed against her.

"No, Merry. It wasn't." Her name on his lips had her barely resisting a shiver. It was a very near thing. And by the slightest gleam of humor in those blue eyes, Damon could tell.

"Oh. All right then." Eloquence eluded her completely as Damon leaned in a little more, her own posture shifting to reflect the movement.

Wait. When had her back ended up against the wall? When did he get so close? Damon's other arm came up, that hand also pressed to the wall, blocking her in. Rather than be afraid, Merry found herself liking the change immensely. He was looking at her face. More specifically at her lips. And the glow of her skin brightened, reflecting how pleased she was. Nervous, for sure, but definitely pleased. It was very difficult to hide one's emotions as a Tilaari unfortunately.

She and Damon had seemed to sort of dance around each other for a while. She couldn't deny the attraction. Nor could she deny the feelings she had for him. Merry couldn't explain them. She'd never expected to care about the snarky and sometimes even scary human, but she did. As they stood nearly pressed together in the deserted hallway, she found she didn't really need an explanation. Sometimes, things happened that people just couldn't control, after all. There was something that she actually could control, though.

She didn't stop the seemingly gravitational pull that had Damon drifting closer to her, her breath catching as he stopped just shy of her lips. The warmth of him, the scent of him, all of him making her curse that infinitesimal gap between them. Yes, she'd fantasized. Yes, she'd even dreamed. Yet that wasn't what was happening in that moment. At least, she prayed fervently to whatever deity might be listening that it wasn't.

"I'm getting tired of the dancing, sweetheart," Damon said, voice almost a low purr that resonated through Merry.

"Dancing?" Thankfully, her voice wasn't a squeak and she still had at least the marginal chance of forming actual words.

"You and me. We've been dancing around each other since day one. I'd say it's time to stop dancing by ourselves." A calloused hand came up, brushing its fingertips along her flushed cheek, the glow of her skin brightening his. "Wanna dance with me, Merry?"

Did she? Absolutely. She wasn't usually the bold sort, but it was Merry that closed the distance between them, her lunch dropping down to the floor, pressing her lips to Damon's. Then, at last, she no longer had to imagine or dream about what Damon Reznor's lips felt like against her own. She knew from experience and it was glorious. If Damon was surprised that Merry made the first move, he didn't show it.

Damon's lips were soft and warm. The way he kissed her made Merry's knees feel weak as he kept her pressed to the wall with his body. She felt the length of him pressed to her front and her hands slid up his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt against her skin. Then Merry framed his face between her palms, caught up in the human male's embrace.

Damon kissed her like he couldn't get enough of her, that intensity she found so captivating evident even then. His clever tongue slipped between her lips to play with her own expertly and Merry couldn't resist the quiet, pleased sound she rewarded him with. As first kisses went, she couldn't deny that her first kiss with Damon was absolutely sinful. Perfect in every way. It left her wanting more as she felt his arms slide around her waist, pulling Merry away from the wall enough that his hands could move over her back.

Most would think a first kiss would be tame, but there was nothing tame about Damon Reznor. The only restraint he showed was not putting his hands in more intimate areas. He only touched her back and hips, never going further than that. He was big on not pushing a partner to go farther than they were willing to as Merry had learned during her time on the ship. She was certainly grateful for it. He needn't have worried though. He had her complete consent.

She wasn't usually the sort to go all in right off the bat, but there was just something about the man. She wanted him, though not just physically. Merry felt a strong emotional connection to Damon that she hadn't felt with anyone else before that she could recall. As he kissed her, Merry knew that if Damon agreed, she was absolutely willing to explore everything she felt for him. She didn't think she was wrong in assuming he'd carried feelings for her too despite how mysterious and aloof he was.

She hoped so at least, as they broke the kiss for air. Damon wasn't gone for long, however. His mouth sought the soft skin of her neck, kissing and nipping with his teeth. The sensations that he invoked in her caused shivers to course through Merry's frame as teeth grazed over where her pulse raced beneath the skin. A soft moan escaped, her hands sliding over his sides and along his back. Merry tilted her head, leaning it back to rest against the wall so she could bare the smooth expanse of her neck to his questing mouth.

"How far you want this dance to go, sweetheart?" That low rumble of a voice, rough with desire, had her hands fisting in the soft fabric that covered his back. Part of her was worried how weak in the knees he was making her feel, but the other part couldn't bring itself to care. Not when she was close enough to see the blown pupils that reduced his eyes to pools of black with a thin ring of blue. Or the light flush that graced his cheeks. He truly was a beautiful man and Merry wanted all that he was willing to give her.

"About as far as you getting back to work," came a voice from further down the corridor. The firm, grouchy tone was unmistakable. Cal was standing there watching them, his arms crossed over his chest. He didn't look pleased in the slightest as he glowered at the pair of them and Merry felt her cheeks flood with heat. Damon, however, merely smirked. He leaned back from her after giving her a sly little wink, then directed his attention to the captain.

"That a direct order, commander?" Damon knew which buttons to push with Cal and he certainly didn't seem afraid to use them. The commander title was one of the most effective ones. It always got a reaction out of Cal even if it was just a clench of his jaw. Merry could see that it worked as Cal narrowed his eyes at Damon, his tone clipped when he spoke.

"Yes. Now get your ass to your station. We'll be arriving in Teranium within the hour. And, Reznor? Next time I catch you doing shit like this out in the open on this ship, that's your ass," Cal replied. The glare he sent Merry's way made her think that perhaps being ejected out of the ship into the cold vacuum of space would be preferable to being caught in this situation again.

"Hey, Cal, if you wanted my ass that badly, all you had to do was ask," Damon called after the captain's retreating back, spreading his arms in invitation. Merry gave him a pleading look to just let it go, but the damage was already done as Cal turned back to them once more.

"I'm not in the mood to put up with your bullshit, Reznor, so knock it the fuck off and go do your damn job!" Cal's face was actually a little red, making the visible scarring at his neck stand out just a little more. Merry was mortified, but couldn't think of anything to say to diffuse the situation. She prided herself on her intelligence and quick wit as well as the fact that she was usually ready with a response when one was needed. Yet in the face of Cal's fury and her own embarrassment, Merenwen found that quick wit and intelligence failed her utterly.

A chuckle escaped Damon, clearly amused with Cal's reaction as well as the fact that he'd been the one to cause it. He turned those blue eyes away from his fuming captain and back onto Merry for a moment, his hand gently brushing the fingers along her flushed cheek again. "To be continued."

Merry could only offer a nod as he made his way toward Cal, closing the distance between them. She didn't actually think Cal would punch him or anything, but he was definitely ticked off. She watched the pair of them walk away, Damon with an easy going stride and Cal with that straight-backed, militant gait of his. Calderon was letting Damon know just how displeased he was with Damon's attitude from what she could tell from her vantage point. Then they were gone and she was alone in the corridor at last.

Leaning her head back against the wall, Merry closed her eyes and let out her breath in a slow exhale, willing her racing heart to calm and the flush on her cheeks to fade. She'd never stopped to consider they were in a public space on the ship. She'd just been surprised to have Damon's attention in such a way.

"Don't worry about Cal. He's got that stick up his ass shoved a little farther in today." The voice made her jump, eyes snapping wide open. That racing heartbeat resumed, but she sighed when she saw Ayame leaning against the wall nearby, grinning at her like she was amused. Aya also looked a bit sympathetic at least.

"I just…" Just what? Got caught up in those damn blue eyes and that cocky little smile? Yep. All of the above. How to put that into words though? Ugh! Why did that man have to leave her floundering for basic speech??

"It's all right, girl. I get it. I've been tongue-tied a time or two by a hot guy. Not that I think Damon's hot. Because I don't. Anyway, don't let Cal get to you." She waved a hand dismissively at the whole notion of Calderon being pissed off about something, probably because she'd dealt with it so much over the years. Merry sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, Aya," she offered in an effort to remember her manners, but Ayame just grinned at her and shook her head.

"No need, girl. You're gonna want to get ready to land soon though. I left Bash at the controls for a couple of minutes so I really need to get back before he kills us all trying to race asteroids or something." Aya rolled her eyes, but offered Merry a wave before she left.

Merry murmured a farewell to Ayame then found herself alone in the corridor at last. She shook her head slightly, not quite believing the last several minutes had even been a thing to begin with, but she didn't let herself dwell on it for long. They were going to arrive at their destination soon. There were more important matters at hand. She picked up all the food she'd dropped onto the floor to discard, not wanting to leave a mess behind.

Making her way onto the bridge several minutes later, she immediately caught Damon's eye and a little smirk formed on his lips as he worked at the console in front of him. Merry quietly sat in an empty seat, able to see Teranium in the distance through the view screen and it was quickly approaching.

"Time to buckle up, stowaway." Damon was suddenly in front of her, leaned over in her space more than was necessary for just making sure she was safely strapped into her chair. Merry knew she was blushing again. He just seemed to have that effect on her. He was quick and efficient about getting her secured, though that didn't stop him afterward from lightly brushing the pad of his thumb over her cheek then down her bottom lip before returning to his duties. Saying thank you just wasn't happening since he was so good at short-circuiting her brain.

"Damn him," she finally muttered as the ship began its descent. It was all business as Ayame landed the craft in Oppo's yard and Merry disembarked with the others to see Oppo standing near the far edge of the yard. They approached quickly when the engines were shut down and greeted the grew.

"Ah, yessss. Welcome, my friendssss. Oppo is pleased to see you again." They looked to Cal and tilted their head curiously as they regarded the captain of the Andromeda Six. "You have the list, yessss?"

Cal nodded and handed a portable view screen to Oppo who quickly scanned the contents, forked tongue snaking out every few seconds.

"Yessss, Oppo has this for you. Oppo will have it loaded onto your ship for you. Free of charge of course," they added on after Cal arched a pale brow in their direction. "The suppliessss will cost three hundred creditssss."

While Cal and Oppo dealt with business, Merry peered around the junkyard, staying close to the group.

There was always something interesting to look at when they came to Oppo's. Granted, she didn't know what a lot of the things were, but assumed they were various parts of droids or equipment and such. Bash would probably know if she asked, but she didn't reach out to the engineer.

"Hey." Damon was suddenly standing beside her while she was peering at what looked like a mechanical arm.

"Hi," she said automatically, lightly flushing. Thankfully, the heat was a good excuse for the reasoning.

"You know the drill. Stick to one of us, okay?" She nodded to him in agreement.

"I'll just go with you," she replied and couldn't miss the little smirk that formed on his lips.

"All right then. We're headed to the club. Let's go have some fun." He nodded toward the exit to the yard where the others were already heading, both of them falling into step behind the rest of the crew.

"Having your usual, I take it?" Merry had tasted that concoction that Damon preferred and just couldn't understand how anyone could stomach such a vile substance. June was happy to finally have someone agree with him on the matter. Merry had tasted it exactly one time and swore never, ever again. She also questioned Damon's sanity for drinking it in the first place.

Being Tilaari, she was always wary when they came to Teranium. She couldn't blame the populace for their prejudice against her people, but that didn't stop her from being nervous around them. She and Ryona tended to stick close to the others and not venture far from the club whenever they visited. She stayed near Damon as they walked, looking around.

Nothing really changed between visits it seemed. Though Merry didn't really expect it to. She still saw the glares directed her way, but was thankful for the rest of the crew around her as they walked. She pulled the tie out from her hair, quickly brushing back the strands that had escaped and retying her hair in a ponytail to help keep her cool in the acrid heat.

Oppo's club was as busy as ever and Merry was thankful that they weren't trying to get her to work for them again. After many glares from Cal and even June stepping forward to tell them Merry wasn't going to work for them, Oppo finally got the point and stopped asking or suggesting every time they saw her.

Merry followed Damon to the bar while Ayame made a beeline for the back room with the stage for dancing and Bash headed for the casino. June followed Ayame presumably to keep her out of trouble and Ryona went with Bash. Merry hoped that he wouldn't bet the ship like he'd joked about doing a few times. Cal hung back with Oppo. It looked like they were still discussing some things about the supplies from the ship given the unimpressed look on Cal's face. They were likely haggling for something. At least that's what Merry suspected from experience with watching Cal and Oppo interact.

"What do you want to drink?" Damon's voice pulled her out of her internal observations. Merry looked over at him to find him seated at the bar, saving a spot for her beside him.

"Oh, just some water please." She took the empty seat, ignoring the way he snorted and rolled his eyes. Merry never liked to drink on Teranium. Not when there were so many there who disliked and even hated her just for her heritage. It wasn't that she didn't trust her crewmates to come to her aid if she needed it. She just didn't like the idea of losing control of herself.

Once she had her water, Merry sipped the drink while looking around the club curiously. The usual sort of patrons. The murmur of a crowd. The heat of a crowded room filled with bodies. It all made her uneasy. Having Damon beside her helped at least. His presence made her feel safer.

"Quit thinking so loud," Damon said after a few minutes of silence between them. Those blue eyes were on her and Merry turned to face him like the man had a gravitational pull. She was fairly certain he did, though she always wondered how he seemed to know just what she was thinking.

"Sorry," she muttered, clearing her throat and looking back at her glass, watching the liquid inside of it.

"Don't be sorry. Just stop worrying so much. No one's gonna lay a finger on you. Understand?" He nudged her side lightly with his elbow. The gesture coaxed a small smile from Merry.

"I understand," she finally offered quietly, that tiny little smile lingering.

"Good. I'm getting bored in here though. Wanna go for a walk?" Damon nodded toward the exit before finishing the last of his drink.

"Do you think that's wise though?" She felt silly for asking almost immediately after he gave her an incredulous look in response.

"We'll be fine. Won't go far. Just don't feel like sitting here smelling all this B.O." He wrinkled his nose a bit. Normally, Damon didn't mind spending a while in the club. So his wish to go somewhere else left her curious about what his motives were. Part of Merenwen hoped that he was just trying to get her alone somewhere. She definitely was not against the idea despite her reservations of their surroundings. The interlude they shared in the corridor on the ship was still fresh in her mind and Merry very much wanted a repeat.

Then his hand was clasping hers and he was leading her to the exit. Merry followed him, casting a glance around for any of their shipmates, but she couldn't see any of them. They should tell someone they were leaving the club, she thought, but Damon was keeping a steady pace as they walked out into the dark street, lit only by the flashing neon lights of the buildings that lined either side of it. They passed others on the street, but Merry didn't get much of an opportunity to look before Damon was leading her down a side street.

"Where are we going?" Merenwen inquired, her hand clasping Damon's to make sure they didn't get separated on their way to wherever they were headed.

"Shortcut back to the ship. Bit off the beaten path, but it does the job," Damon told her, casting a wicked little grin back at her over his shoulder before refocusing on the path ahead.

Merry returned the grin despite the blush rising to her cheeks, but it faded when Damon suddenly stopped, causing her to almost run into his back. Over his shoulder, she could see three strangers in front of them, all of which didn't look particularly friendly. Especially when they were looking in her direction. Merenwen felt the strong urge to hide behind Damon as unease left her watching anxiously.

"This is our turf," the apparent ringleader said, crossing his arms over his chest while his two companions cracked their knuckles in an attempt to appear threatening. It was working as far as Merry was concerned.  
  
"Is that so? Funny. Don't see anyone's name on it," Damon replied, letting go of Merry's hand. She saw him keep his hands at his hips, clearly ready to go for his weapons if the need arose. At that point, it looked as if it would, but she prayed that it wouldn't.  
  
"Let's just say it's understood in these parts. You must be new here," the leader replied. He was human, surprisingly, but not bigger than his companions, both Kitalphan.

"Not new, no. Just don’t care." Damon's answer didn't please the three thugs and the two Kitalphans stepped forward, each of them looking like they were only waiting for the human's word in order to make their move.

"That's a shame then. Looks like we'll have to educate you and your Tilaari bitch. Boys. Teach him how things are done here in our neck of the woods." The leader smirked and his cronies sprung into action.

Merry wasn't sure who moved first. The Kitalphans or Damon. It all happened so fast. One moment, Damon was standing still in front of her, then in the next moment, all hell broke loose with Damon right in the thick of it. The neon lights glinted off the metal of Damon's knives and it took barely ten seconds before one of the Kitalphan men was on the ground, bleeding onto the sand. The second was proving to be more of a challenge.

Merry had backed away reflexively when the fighting began, but cursed the fact that she was essentially unarmed in a knife fight even if she wasn't directly involved in the actual fighting. She couldn't get to the injured man because Damon was still fighting the second one in front of her, leaving no room for her to get around the pair. It was in her nature to want to heal the injured or sick, even if they had intended harm to begin with, so it was difficult for her to not be able to do anything from her vantage point.

Damon's opponent had a blade as well, but only the one. One blade against two, plus the numerous ones that Damon had hidden on his person. The odds weren't good for the Kitalphan and Merry strongly suspected he'd end up joining his companion on the ground. Her heart was racing for the duration of the fight and part of her wanted to run back to the club as quickly as she could to find Cal or any of the others, but she knew she couldn't leave Damon alone.

Helplessness was not a feeling Merenwen enjoyed in the slightest and she cast her gaze around herself, searching the street for anything that she could find to use as a weapon. There didn't seem to be any traffic on the side street and no one in the buildings nearby seemed inclined to investigate what was going on just outside their doors. They'd have to help themselves because no one else was going to.

Merry managed to find a piece of pipe off to the side and went for it, hefting the length of it up with hands that she willed not to tremble too much so she didn't end up dropping the damn thing. She hated the idea of causing harm to anyone, but in a matter of self defense, she didn't have much of a choice. Given that Damon had himself between her and their assailants, it meant her actions in getting the makeshift weapon had gone unnoticed.

She moved forward quickly, bringing the pipe up like she was getting ready to swing a baseball bat, knuckles white from gripping it so tightly. The glow of her skin was all but extinguished as adrenaline rushed through her veins. Damon moved almost like he was performing a dance, all fluid grace and lethal attacks, but Merry had no time to appreciate it.  
  
"Damon, down!" The command was sharp, loud enough for it to carry over the clash of metal, and she was pleased when Damon didn't stop to ask questions. He just dropped down quickly, giving Merry a clear shot of his opponent which she used to her advantage. She had a split second to see the surprise on the Kitalphan's face before the pipe connected with his midsection, making him double over.

Damon moved as Merry stepped back, springing up onto his feet again, his fist connecting with the underside of the Kitalphan male's jawline. His head snapped back, the momentum of the punch sending him flat onto his back on the sandy ground, dazed and groaning. Merry strongly suspected his jaw was broken, but couldn't be certain. She didn't have time to worry about that anyway.

Casting her gaze to where the leader had been standing before, she found nothing but deserted street. Apparently he'd left his two henchmen in an effort to save his own sorry self. Merry let herself relax only slightly, looking back down at the two Kitalphans on the ground. Neither were moving. She stepped forward intending to go check on them, but Damon's hand grasped her arm, tugging her away from the two prone figures.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." He pulled her after him, hurrying to the ship as quickly as he could while keeping one of his knives out, blue eyes scanning their surroundings warily. Again, Merry had no choice but to follow him, but she kept hold of the pipe just in case. It had come in handy once before. She wasn't about to make the rest of the trip unarmed.

Relief filled her when the ship at last came into view where it sat in Oppo's yard. The short trip had been nerve wracking, but it was almost over thankfully. Just a few more feet and they could be within the safe confines of the Andromeda Six. Merry had never been so glad to see it as she was in that moment.

Once they were inside, the pipe fell from suddenly numb hands with a clatter of metal striking metal as it landed on the floor. The adrenaline rush was fading and Merry's hands were shaking. The glow of her skin was still absent, but the warmth of Damon's hands grasped hers tightly, seeking to ground her.

"Look at me," he said, sounding only slightly out of breath, the command causing her to look up at him immediately. "Are you okay?"

She nodded jerkily, her eyes locked on his face as she sought to calm herself down. Her hands clasped his tightly and it was only then that she registered the sticky wetness of drying blood on his skin. She looked down, seeing it on his hands and found herself asking him the same thing. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm okay. He grazed me, but you should see the other guy." He was smirking, but the joke fell flat as Merry went into medical professional mode.

"What?!" Immediately she was looking him over for any injuries, pushing the sides of his over shirt away to see his torso. There on his side was a gash that thankfully didn't look too deep, but it was still oozing blood. His shirt was soaked with it around the wound. Using her grip on his hand she made him press it over the cut to put pressure on it and stop the bleeding, grasping his other arm. This time, it was her turn to guide him, tugging him down the corridor toward the infirmary. She heard him chuckle behind her, but didn't stop to comment on it.

The infirmary lights turned on the second they entered and Merenwen pointed to the examination chair. "Sit down. Get those shirts off." Then she was across the room gathering up the supplies she'd need to tend to Damon's injury.

"Yes ma'am," Damon replied, his amusement practically audible. Merry heard the sound of rustling cloth, then the slight creak of the chair as he sat down. By the time she went to his side, he was reclined, his upper body bare. It left her better able to see the injury and was pleased her earlier, hastier assessment was accurate. The wound itself wasn't deep. It would be easy to tend to. Merry breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by the human.

"I'm okay. It's just a scratch." He played the cut off like it was nothing and Merry couldn't help thinking given what little she knew of Damon's history that he probably believed that because he'd had much worse. It made her heart ache, but she didn't mention it.

"Either way, I'll take care of it for you. Then you'll be as good as new." While she'd been trying for a lighthearted tone of voice, Merry knew she wasn't fooling anyone. He'd gotten hurt protecting her. The thought stuck with her as she worked on mending the cut flesh with Ryona's tools.

As the wound was slowly closed, Merry kept sneaking glances up at Damon's face, only to find him still looking at her every time she dared to check. Her cheeks warmed in response. Once she was done, the wound was mended and she'd ensured there was no risk of infection. She even took the time to clean the dried blood from his skin. It wasn't easy patching up someone she'd come to care about so much, but she forced herself to focus on the task at hand. Taking care of Damon was more important.

"There." She set the tools aside, intending to clean them. "How does that feel?"  
  
"Merry." There was nothing cocky in his voice. No sarcasm. Just a seriousness she wasn't accustomed to hearing from Damon Reznor in the slightest. As such, the tone of his voice drew her attention after he spoke her name.

"Yes?" Any further words died on her lips before they ever had a chance of being uttered as Merenwen saw the way that Damon was looking at her. Those keen blue eyes left her unable to look away. As she watched, the black of his pupils expanded, leaving the blue of his irises a thin ring. Then Damon was reaching for her and Merry knew she wouldn't be able to deny him.

It took barely a few seconds before she found herself settled upon Damon's lap on the chair and his mouth was once again pressed to hers. There was nothing slow or exploratory about the kiss that followed. It was all heat and hunger, sweeping her away on a wave of need that rushed through her. The glow of her skin flared back to life once more as her hands rose, framing Damon's face between them.

Perhaps it was the anticipation that had been building between them all day. Perhaps it was the confrontation on the street. Perhaps it was the fact that Merry had wanted him for ages. Perhaps it was all of them combined. Whatever it was, self-restraint fell by the wayside and Merry didn't stop Damon as his hands went to her shirt, seeking to pull it off of her quickly. Their lips parted only long enough for him to discard it before they were kissing again, his tongue pressing between her lips to slide against and tease her own.

Calloused hands slid over bare flesh and Merry couldn't hold back a shiver, nor the moan that escaped her against Damon's lips as the warmth of his skin met hers. She'd touched him as a healer before, but when her hands found his chest again, it was the touch of a lover, exploring and caressing, feeling goosebumps rise beneath her palms.

"Time for that dance," he whispered, voice rougher and lower with arousal when they broke the kiss for air. His words filled her with a rush of anticipation. She didn't stop to think that they were in the infirmary where Ryona or any other member of the crew could walk in on them. Her entire world had come to revolve around the human whose hands were expertly working to remove her bra.

The rush of cool air on her bare breasts was quickly replaced by his hands, fingers teasing her nipples as they hardened from his touch as well as being exposed to the air. Then his lips closed around one of them, the wet heat of his mouth eliciting a moan from Merry. Her fingers buried in the dark strands of his short hair, her back arching a bit.

Damon's tongue and teeth teased her nipple while his fingers tended to its twin. The glow of Merry's skin was brighter, a soft warmth shining against Damon's skin. Then his hand left her breast, both of them reaching down to unfasten first his belt, then his pants. A bit of clever maneuvering and the rigid length of his arousal was freed. Merry couldn't resist reaching down, caressing the sensitive skin. He groaned around her nipple as she curled her fingers around his cock and stroked him.

"Fuck," he moaned as he released her nipple from his mouth, his hands sliding around her hips to her rear, gripping firmly and squeezing as he trailed a line of kisses along the soft skin of her neck. He pulled up her skirt, hands searching for her panties to pull them down her hips and thighs. Merry had to release him long enough to shift so she could help him remove the garment. The panties hit the floor and Damon pulled her closer once more, sucking a mark onto her collarbone.  
  
"Is your booster active?" Damon asked, looking up at her. The pupils in his eyes were blown, his cheeks actually flushed with arousal. Merry had never been more thankful that she was up to date on her contraceptive. She nodded quickly.

"Yes," she said, then squeaked in a decidedly undignified way when he got to his feet with her in his arms and turned them around. Merry ended up on her back on the exam chair, looking up at the infirmary's ceiling as Damon made the chair recline. She didn't see it for long because Damon's mouth on her chest and stomach drew her attention. Merry couldn't resist slipping her fingers into his hair again. She loved the way the soft strands felt against her skin.

He kept going downward, Merry's skin continuing to glow with her arousal. He crouched down between her legs, spreading them and settling them over his shoulders. She felt the warmth of his breath on her a second before his tongue began licking at her clit. Merenwen moaned from the sensation, his clever tongue teasing and lapping at her.

Her back arched a bit off of the chair when she felt Damon slide a finger inside of her. He sucked and licked at her clit all the while, making her squirm as much as she was able to with her legs over his shoulders the way they were. When a second finger was added, Merry couldn't help moaning her appreciation, fingers curling to grip his hair. She didn't want him to stop, wanted him to keep his mouth right where it was.

At the same time, Merry wanted him inside of her. She wasn't normally one to jump into bed with someone she was interested in, but with Damon, everything was different. With Damon, she wanted so much. Needed so much. And what she needed was to feel the rigid length of his arousal pressing into her, bringing them both to completion.

"Damon…" His name escaped her as a moan, giving a light tug on his hair to get his attention. When he lifted his head, removing his mouth from her, she felt bereft. The sight of him there between her legs only served to make her want him even more, which she hadn't thought possible. Damon Reznor was an expert at proving her wrong it seemed.

"Yes, dear?" He was smirking at the sight of her and she knew she likely looked quite debauched there on the examination chair, her skirt pushed up around her waist, the rest of her bare, her legs spread for him invitingly. Damon definitely seemed to appreciate the view she presented him with.

"Up here. Inside me," she said, sounding breathless and needy at the same time. Merry released his hair just to reach for his arms as he rose, pulling him to her until his body was over hers on the chair and she was cradling him between her thighs. Her mouth sought his for another kiss, groaning as she tasted herself upon his lips.

"So bossy," Damon teased after the kiss, but he teased her further by shifting his hips and rubbing the head of his cock over her clit. She bit her bottom lip briefly.

"Please," she caved, hands sliding over his bare back.

"Since you asked so nicely." The kiss he gave her then was surprisingly gentle. One of her hands slid up his back to cradle the back of his head, her mouth warm and responsive beneath his own as Merry felt him shift his hips.

The first press of his cock inside of her had Merry moaning beneath him, eager for him to fill her completely. Damon was right. They'd danced around each other long enough and she wanted to dance together instead. She wanted everything he could give her and happily felt him slipping further into her. She loved the fact that he was being careful and considerate of her at first as he entered her. Damon was watching her closely, clearly searching her face for any signs of pain.

Seeing none, Damon bottomed out inside of her, buried to the hilt. He kissed her again, holding his hips still for a long moment. Then he started out with a slow, deep pace, moving his hips back then forward again slowly, pressing in as far as he could each time, his arms braced on the chair on either side of her head. Merry clung to him as he moved, groaning into their kiss.

The chair began to creak as Damon gradually picked up the pace, his movements just as fluid and agile as she'd come to expect from him. His thrusts came faster, still just as deep, her back arching and nails digging into the skin of his shoulders where she held onto him. She was wet enough for him that it was easy for him to keep up a steady pace.

"Merry… Oh fuck," Damon groaned, one hand sliding down her hip to her thigh, then gripping behind her knee and pulling her leg up to his side, his thrusts becoming harder. She had no complaints as evidenced by the sounds he was drawing from her. Loud moans and cries that were given without a care to who might hear if the others returned to the ship. They were in for a world of hurt if Ryona caught them, but Merry just could not bring herself to be worried about it in that particular moment. Not with Damon Reznor above her, thrusting into her like he wanted nothing more than to be inside of her in every way possible.

Their skin had become covered in a light sheen of sweat, but they paid it no mind as they lost themselves in each other, Damon's thrusts fast and deep as he lowered his head to her breast. He took her nipple between his lips again, licking and sucking, his moans adding to the sensations. He paid each nipple the same amount of attention, giving her as much as he could until he had to focus on his breathing.

She could tell he wanted to make it last as long as he could. So did she. But it wasn't surprising their first time together was fast and heated instead of taking the time to savor and linger. Merry knew he was close when his rhythm became erratic. She was close as well, the heat of her impending orgasm building within her. It left her eager for that release he sought to give them both.

When Merry came at last, it was with a loud cry, her head thrown back and her spine arched. Her orgasm was strong enough that it made her toes curl and her vision go white. She was, however, fully aware of the loud groan that left Damon as he came as well, seconds after she did, burying his release inside of her. He was panting and Merenwen could feel his heart racing beneath her hands where they rested on his back.

"Damn," was the first thing Damon said after he managed to get his breath back. Merry laughed, reaching up to run her fingers gently through his hair.

"Damn indeed," she replied, smiling up at him fondly. Her skin was still glowing steadily. Merry was happy.

"Been wanting to do that for a long time," he admitted to her, leaning into her touch like a cat eager for petting.

"Really?" Both brows rose, surprise reflected in her expression as Damon nodded.

"Yeah. Really. Just…something about you. You've been stuck in my head ever since June brought you on board." He kissed her again, soft and lingering.

"Just for sex or…?" Merry didn't want to admit just how scared she was that Damon only wanted a physical relationship with her. Not when she knew she had feelings for him that she wanted to explore and build on. It took him long enough to reply that she thought her fears would be confirmed and the glow of her skin began to dim.

"No, Merry. Not just for sex," he finally said. Merry was shocked to see a blush staining his cheeks. "I mean, if you want to keep it that way, okay."  
  
"I don't," Merry replied quickly, her hands framing his face. "I want to explore this and see where it goes. I know we moved kind of fast with this, but I've wanted to be with you for a while too."

That cocky little grin formed, but there was a genuine warmth in his gaze as he looked at her. "You saying you've been wanting to get in my pants since day one?"

Merry rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply, but then her eyes widened when she heard footsteps in the corridor outside. Damon had the same reaction, knowing they were still on the examination chair with him above her and both of them naked for the most part, but by the time they heard someone coming, it was too late.

"Shit," they both said at the same time and Merry cringed as the doors to the infirmary opened. She had a split second to see Ryona's face, eyes wide with shock, before the storm built and the fury was unleashed.

"DAMON REZNOR!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
